Due to low dispersion and special dispersion, the fluorophosphate optical glass is suitable for being applied as lens material to remove higher-order aberration in optical design. Since low dispersion is usually accompanied by low refractive index, the fluorophosphate optical glass is not suitable for making lens with high diopter. The existing low dispersion fluorophosphate optical glass with high refractive index (nd>1.59) usually have problems such as insufficient chemical stability, heat stability and processability.
A fluorophosphate optical glass with low dispersion high refractive index was disclosed in JP H2-124740, but it is of poor heat stability and has high liquidus temperature. As a result, crystallization and stripe are easily made during production.
In addition, a fluorophosphate optical glass with good chemical stability was disclosed in Chinese patent application 201110129548.2, but it has insufficient refractive index (nd is lower than 1.58).